Tears and Comfort
by MelanieLogg12
Summary: I do not own any of this! This is Fanfiction! Dramione...and he has caught her crying and he takes care of her.


**Draco and Hermione **

_Lavender Brown was locked on Ron's soft, lips and Hermione couldn't bare the sight of it. The entire common room cheered as the two embraced one another, and Hermione finally made her way through the portrait hole feeling wasted. Hermione always thought Ron had a thing for her, but now that he's willingly kissing other witches then logically she would have to move on._

Although tonight she'd just have to wander about the castle to catch her breath, nice evenings too considering the corridors were empty. Tears were pouring out, her face heated, and blotchy. All Hermione could do, at this moment was cry, and she had no one to comfort her, not even Harry because he was too busy celebrating with the other quidditch players. Harry and Ron were really her only true friends, and it was now at this moment that she'd have to get through this one alone.

"I can have any guy I want—I—don't need—him." Hermione cried as she sat herself down on the floor of the entrance hall. All the torches were out, and the air cold as ice, everything had been quiet for awhile. Her sobbing had been echoing without a doubt, so she hopes no one hears her that would make things a lot worse.

Hermione heard someone coming from the stairwell, so she got up quickly and hid in the corner to cry more, it was uncontrollable at this point. The footsteps drew nearer and she looked over the landing to see short blonde hair, slicked back, and dark black robes. The one person she thought to see her like this. Draco Malfoy.

Draco reached the top of the stairs, and looked around as if he had come to see who was crying. Hermione now had her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Draco spotted her almost immediately, and he smirked and knelt beside her with a bewildered look.

"What's the matter Granger? Get a question wrong?" Draco said attempting a rude remark to her, hoping she'd snap out of whatever she was in. Hermione said nothing, and she continued to cry, she didn't care that the pure blood enemy of hers saw her or not.

"Okay, then what is it? Is it that you hate me, and the things I call you? Huh?" Draco smiled at her and put his soft hands on her warm cheeks, at this gesture Hermione choked out a smile, and wiped her eyes.

"No Draco—it's not you. It's someone—else." She sobbed again thinking of Ron and Lavender together, and now she thought she's back where she started. Draco looked shocked that she wasn't kidding around, and put his arms around her shoulder and spoke in a soft tone.

"Oh I see, Weasley isn't it? I wouldn't give a damn about him Granger, if he makes you act like this then forget that scumbag. Now you probably would rather be here with someone who actually treats you nicer, well better than I do let's admit." Draco said his arm still around her shoulder in the corner of the entrance hall.

"Hmm-Thank you Draco, your sweet, and come on I know you must have a soft side because if you didn't you wouldn't be here with me right now." Hermione was starting to feel better, but a sudden thought had just rushed through her head. _I can have ANY guy I want._

"You're absolutely right Granger, but I am well concerned at this point for you." Draco said as he ran his fingers through her wavy hair, gazing in her brown eyes. To Draco's surprise, Hermione let him without holding back.

"Draco?" Hermione muttered quietly.

"Yes?" Draco replied wondering where this was going.

"Kiss me." Hermione whispered in Draco's ear, and he turned to her face with a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione pulled him in over her, and they engaged in the lip lock of a lifetime.

Draco rolled on his back away from her, wondering whether or not this was a good idea, but then he saw her brown eyes beaming at him wanting more.

"Have you ever been inside the Slytherin common room? It's comfortable, and warm." Draco said teasingly at Hermione.

"Let's go." Hermione said as she jumped to her feet still holding onto Draco as he led the way to the Slytherin common room.

"It's not far Granger don't worry, you won't regret this either." Draco panted as they went down three flights of stairs. Hermione didn't say anything, only because she had been fulfilling what she thought earlier.

Minutes later the two stopped in front of the portrait of Slytherin House, and Draco pulled Hermione in towards him, and thrust in his tongue making her eyes close, and her back leaning. Then Draco released her, and said "Pure Blood". The portrait opened, and they ran inside as it closed behind them.

"Okay Draco, so where are we going?" Hermione said overly excited.

"Hmm, where should we go? The couch, the chair, the table, or my private room?" Draco hissed in Hermione's ear making her have complete chills. Without a second to think things out "logically" Draco scooped up Hermione in a threshold and carried her up two staircases to a door.

"Draco, you have your own room? God explain why I hated you again? I've been missing out!" Hermione giggled as Draco fumbled for his key. He swung the door open, where a four poster bed stood in the center, with emerald green, satin blankets, and Draco's scent all around.

"Granger, welcome home." Draco said and he tossed her onto the bed and tore off his robes, revealing his pale, muscular chest then Hermione gaped her mouth open as if in awe. Draco soon joined her on the bed, kissing her, from her lips down her neck and throat. Hermione sighed, and pulled Draco right on top of her.

Draco took off Hermione's robes, to see a red velvet bra that made his eyes gleam down at her.

"Draco," Hermione said out of breath placing her hand onto his cheek. "Take everything off."

"Okay, Miss Granger. As you wish," Draco hissed as he tore off his pants, and boxers, while Hermione took off the remains of her own clothes.

Draco placed his hands on Hermione's breasts as he thrust his hard throbbing cock inside her, she groaned then her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Hermione wanted to show him what she got, so she arched her back to make Draco go in deeper. Eyes tightly shut from the satisfaction he was getting Draco yelled out,

"Ughh! Hermione!" Draco yelled, but Hermione let out a growl and smiled up at him as he kept going on.

"Come on Draco! Show me how far a pure blood can go! Give it to me!" Hermione screeched as Draco came and leaned his chest over her, sweat dripping off his face. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back, feeling the cool sweat, and kissed him on his luscious lips again. Then Draco rest his head between her breasts, and took deep breaths.

"Oh, I'm not through with you yet. Mr. Malfoy, oh no now it's my turn." Hermione said as she pushed Draco off her to the other side of the bed.

Draco smiled, and said, "What are you doing silly girl? Playing hide and go seek are you?"

"Oh you know where I am Draco, you'll soon know what I'm about to do." Hermione said in a muffled tone because she was under the covers slithering up towards Draco's huge dick.

"Well, I know one thing I won't be getting from you that's for s-urr-ee!" Draco exclaimed gritting his teeth, because Hermione was now deep throating his already hard cock. Draco never expected Hermione to be such a good fuck, let alone be a genius in the bedroom as well as the classroom.

"Hmmm, how's that Draco?" Hermione said soothingly as took hold of his balls squeezing them as she tickled the head of his dick with her tongue.

"Damn right fantastic, that's it I'm never being a jerk to you again. Not after tonight, oh no!" Draco squealed as Hermione sucked on his balls. Hermione released herself, and came from the covers looking him straight in the eye.

"In school, it is okay for you to be nice but I have a little confession. I LIKE IT when you're a complete asshole to me. It turns me on, so if you could be nasty to me in the bedroom that be great. Now let me mount that "fantastic dick"." Hermione said teasingly as she positioned herself on top of him.

"Deal, you filthy MUDBLOOD!" Draco exclaimed, then that remark set Hermione off. Her hips rocking forwards, throwing her head back at the sensations she was being filled with.

"Ah! Draco, you disgustful vile! To make you pay, I'm going to have you crawling to your classes tomorrow after tonight! When people ask, say "I was fucking the MUDBLOOD!" " Hermione gasped as she threw all of her body into Draco's dick making him come all over again. Then Hermione sat up and laid her head next to Draco's and smiled with all her happiness pouring out of her once sobbing eyes.

"Oh! Granger, you are something else you know that? Weasley is a downright idiot! So, um you feel better now?" Draco said chuckling because he already knew the answer. Hermione surprised him once again though, she didn't reply. All she did was lean over him and kissed him again which he did too in return, but now he seemed befuddled on what was going through her mind.

"Draco, I feel great now. You are fucking amazing, and a plus you turn me on. I could probably have sex with you every minute of every day if I had the chance to do so." Hermione said with the emerald green satin sheets wrapped around her.

"Well, that's out in the open now. Okay here's something for you, Granger." Draco said in a menacing tone.

"Oh what should I expect from the heinous Draco Malfoy?" Hermione said all snooty as she spoke to him in classrooms. Then Draco started eating her out, and Hermione's whole body trembled as he did so as she leaned back. Hermione started pulling Draco's hair groaning so loudly she put a pillow up to her mouth to cover up the noise.

"Well, well, well, looks like I found your sweet spot Miss Granger. Next time you give me crap in class, I'm going to go down on you in front of everybody!" Draco said as he pulled away from her stroking her legs.

"If you did that you'd regret it! The way you were earlier when I grabbed your balls? Come on now, were competition against each other, but that's a plus in the bedroom I guess." Hermione said smiling as she pulled Draco to lay with her. Draco then pulled Hermione into his chest breathing deeply. Hermione loved the way his heart beat hard against her back, and she took a deep breath also.

"Hermione?" Draco said in a quiet voice rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes Draco?" Hermione replied with a yawn.

"If you had to choose between me, or Weasley. Who would you choose?" Draco said, as he was drifting to sleep. Then, Hermione felt like she had a lump in her throat, but given her circumstance she ignored it.

"Well, you I'd have to say-Draco." Hermione said not so sure of herself, but he believed her and she fell asleep in his tight embrace.


End file.
